Violet (MySims Kingdom)
Violet Nightshade is a spooky girl and, as strange as it may seem, lives on the cute island of Cutopia with her sister Poppy. Violet really dislikes the island and its overwhelming cuteness along with all the flowers, bunnies and pink! Duchess Beverly really does not like Violet and the fact that her son is dating her. The duchess tries to lock up Violet in her tower, but her plan fails when you and your party free her. Violet spends her days on the island with Daniel or in her tower, the only spooky part of the island, and she loves it. Profile Violet shares her sister's love of flowers, except that unlike Poppy, Violet prefers them dark and scary. Unfortunately, she now lives in Cutopia, land of all that is bright, shiny, soft, and fuzzy. Maybe that's why Violet so rarely goes into town... Tasks The Dark Tower Objective: Put 15 Domestic, 15 Paint, and 5 Fun on Violet's Abode Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Violet is looking sad, and that’s saying something. Initializing Task Dialogue From Violet: Oh, greetings, Wandolier name, I have taken quite a liking to this tower it’s difficult to live in. Your assistance would be… appreciated. Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Violet needs some help making her realm of exile slightly more livable. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: That’s making a tower a home! Let Violet know the good news. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Violet: Dark, gloomy… it’s perfect! Thank you, good Wandolier. I’ll be much more comfortable here now. Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You made Violet‘s tower into a livable realm of darkness. Homesick Violet Objective: To socialize with Violet to reach target interaction “Stay in Cutopia” Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Violet seems sad- even by Violet standards! Maybe something wrong… Initializing Task Dialogue From Violet: I’m glad that things worked out, name, but…Just between you, and me, I’m really starting to miss the comforts of Spookane. Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Violet’s homesick for Spookane! Maybe you can socialize with her, and remind her of everything she has in Cutopia! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Violet realized that Cutopia really is her home. She's sure to have some rewards for you! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Violet: Ah, name, you’re right, of course. Spookane is beautiful, but my heart is in Cutopia right now. I’ll make it back to Spookane someday… Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Thanks to you, Violet has remembered all the things she loves about Cutopia! After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning Says: I guess Beverly thought the tower was going to be a punishment for me, but I totally love this place! I mean, all the trees are completely dead! Area She Is In: Violet's Abode Noon Says: Sure, Daniel’s a bit… well, flowery, but I’m used to that with my sister, Poppy. He has a good heart, don’t you think? Area She Is In: The Picnic Area Afternoon Says: I think I see Duchess Beverly glaring at me. Man, she freaks me out! Area She Is In: The Picnic Area Evening Says: Poppy used to wear her hair long, too, when we were little. People would mix us up all the time. Obviously, that wasn't really cool with either of us. Thank goodness she has those pigtails now. Area She Is In: In the building of area "Poppy's House" Night Says: I’m so jealous of Spookane. We never get ghosts here- not even at night! Area She Is In: Violet's Abode, sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none }} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs